I'm a Disney and I'm a WB
by mammal-mage
Summary: My take on the Mac PC parody.
1. Girl Friends

This is a parody of the "I'm a Marvel and I'm a DC" clips on Youtube, which itself is a parody of "I'm a Mac and I'm a PC" comercials(which I haven't seen). Anyways, start the fic.

5

4

3

2

We see Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse standing next to each other.

"Hi, I'm a Disney." said Mickey, to you.

"...And I'm a WB." continued Bugs.

"Today, I would like you to meet the most beautiful girl in the world, Minnie Mouse." Mickey then points to a cardboard cut out of Minnie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bugs "My girl is WAY prettier." He tehn points to a cardboard cut out of Lola Bunny.

"Are you kidding? She's all rumble tumble and not very lady-like."

"What about your girl? She's just you in bloomers!"

"So, that means she's my perfect match. All of the Looney Tune couples make no sense. Pepe and Penelope aren't the same speices, Longhorn's wife is three times his age, and all of Elmer's too dumb to realize that all the girls he dates are just you in drags. For goodness sakes, you had to wait 80 years for your girlfriend."

"Oh, if your lady is so loyal, why don't you marry her."

"I did marry her."

"Forget you."

"Forget you too." They both then stormed off screan.


	2. Future Works

We now see Bugs and Mickey again.

"Hi, I'm a Disney." said Mickey.

"And I'm a WB." said Bugs.

"Hey Bugs," said Mickey "I heard you have quite a line up of new shows."

"We do," replied Bugs "This spring we're having a new show about Spider-man on Kid's WB."

"Spider-man, eh?"

"Yes, and we're working on a new, non-anime, Transformers."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah and we also have plans for a Thundercats movie."

"Yeah. Do you have anything that's NOT a remake?"

"Hey, if it works, go with it."

"Yeah, but did it came to your mind that what's cool in the 80's isn't NOW."

"Oh yeah, then what are you working on that's so cool?"

"Glad you asked. We have a tv movie we call 'High School Musical' that was a big hit, so we made High School Musical: Sing-aLong edition, High School Musical: Fun Facts edition, High School Musical: The broadway show, High School Musical on ice, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 2: Sing-aLong edition..."

"Monotonous, isn't he." said Bugs, over Mickey's lines before finally interupting him "Do you have any other projects besides High School Musical?"

"Well we do have some show about two guys and a platypuss, but I lost interest in it. Now where was I? Oh yeah, High School Musical 4: Get a Job, High School Musical: the series..."

"Oh just stop the fic already." Bugs said to me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry for those of you who liked "High School Musical", but I think it's annoying that the Disney Channel has advertise it all the time.


	3. Boxsets

Finally, the first chapter to use diferent characters. Start the fic.

4

3

2

We see a brown colored bear, wearing a green shirt and a blue, backwards, baseball cap. He was Kit Cloudkicker(from "Talespin") Standing next to him was an unidentified fellow. He was black with white feet and face with a red nose, looked closest to a cat or a dog in a 1930's style, wore a light blue shirt, a backwards red cap, and white gloves. He was Wacko Warner(from "Animaniacs").

"Hi, I'm a disney." said Kit.

"And I'm a WB." said Wacko.

"Today, we thought we can show you our shows on DVD." They both pulled their respected box sets out of hammerspace. "Mine has the first 27 episodes on three disc, and in chronological order."

"That's interesting," said Wacko "So what else does it have?"

"What do you mean 'what else does it have'?"

"Special features, what are it's special features?"

"Oh yeah. Well the're a few trailers on the first has a few trailers, but that's about it."

"You call that a sale? Mine has 25 episodes on five disc, commentaries with the creaters, AND trailers."

"Hey, I can't help it if Disney now thinks little of it's old works."

"Just face it, we topped you again. Maybe if you mentioned a celebertie, you would of had another season."

"Oh yeah, like I can find Rush Limba and Meshelle Phifer in 1940." Kit said sarcasticly "And it didn't even work for you. All you and your siblings references were other the viewers' heads and didn't make much sense. How do you guys even know so much about what's hot when you were locked in a tower between 1939 and 1995?"

"Well, having plotholes beats having an education from a bunch of seadogs."

"Well, you know what? Those DVD's are now useless, because people can now what those episodes on the internet. FOR FREE."

"You think your so smart. Well guess what, the only reason your on 'Talespin', was because they couldn't hire that bomba boy in his underwear!"

Then they started to bicker so much, you couldn't make out what the're saying.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry if Wacko was out of character, but I wanted THIS argument to be equal.


	4. Good Parenting

We now see two guys. One had short brown hair with greyish white sides, and wore a business atire. He was Dr. James Possible(from "Kim Possible"). The other was an older man, but a litlle more muscular. He had short white hair and wore a red hawaiian shirt, blue geans, and hicker boots. He was Max Tennyson(from "Ben 10").

"Hi, I'm a disney." said Dr. Possible.

"And I'm a WB." said Max.

"This chapter, we would like to talk to you about good parenting."

"That's right, we want you to know that good parenting can make a big deference between a successful life and bad reputations."

"Yep, you don't won't them to end up like Max's grandkids."

"What?" Max asked Dr. Possible.

"Just face it. You let Ben use unknown technology to mess with his own DNA, and Gwen could of had bin as successful as my Kimi Cub, but you made her go into witchcraft.

"Okay, first of all I didn't force them into having powers and did what they knew was right, and second your a fine one to talk."

"What are you talking about, my Kimi Cub had never done anything wrong."

"I'm not just talking about 'Kimi Cub', I'm also talking about your two boys. The're like Bart Simpson times two and you just let them play with REAL rockets and use your equipment, and you did nothing about it. And now that we're on the subject, that daughter of yours should know better then to use her real name when saving the world AND put everything about her on the internet where anyone can get to."

"I understand the stuff about the boys, but what's wrong with being a celebirty?"

"Your a scientist, you of all people should know that information is a powerful thing. What was stopping Dr. Dragon and Banshe from nuking your house at 3:00 AM?"

"Their names are Dr. Drakken and Shego. And last time I check that octipuss guy knew you personally AND knows your grandson's sercet identity. How come he didn't nuke YOUR house at 3:00 AM? Hmm?"

"Vilgax doesn't know where we live or who Ben's and Gwen's parents are. And besides, we practicly spend the whole series on the road."

"Oh yeah, well I'm a rocket scientist, and my show had Ashley Tisdale as a guest star."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It just does, so their." He then sticks his tounge out at Max. Max then pulls out a gun(the Nullwoid Generater) and fires it, making an orange portal. "Using an interdimensional gateway to win an argument, yeah that's real ma..." then Max pushes him in and it disapears

(AU: You are going to get him out, right?) I asked Max.

"Well, if he's such a 'great scientist' he can find his own way out." He then walks away.


	5. Whoops, wrong dogs

We now see two dogs. One was a grey Sher Pei(I think that's how it's spelled) with a red collor.(He's Fu, from "American Dragon: Jake Long") The other was no particular breed. He was light brown and had a thin tail that curled upward into a spiral.(He's Dukey, from "Johnny Test")

"Hi, I'm a disney." said Fu.

"And I'm a WB." said Dukey. They then took a good look at each other, and jump back in suprize.

"What are you doing here!?" they both said at the same time.

"I was informed that I was doing this with Scooby Doo." said Fu.

"And I was told that I was doing this with Goofy." said Dukey "Not that YOU don't look the part."

"Oh yeah. Well with a face like yours, you should go back to selling pants. Vu vu vu."

"Well it beats looking like rhino roadkill."

"Your just jealous because my show did better then yours."

"What's that supost to mean?"

"Well, my show's been on primetime, and your show is nothing more then saturday moring timeslot."

"Oh what does primetime mean anyways? My show is the one that's doing better. On YOUR first season they deside to redesign you, then on your second season they deside to drop you. Which means my show, so far,has one more season then yours."

"Well at least I'm not losing airtime to the danish Yugioh."

"Touché, but my kid has better powers then yours."

"Your kid only has powers in four episodes. Besides, my kid can turn himself into a dragon, all your kid can do is shoot fire out his butt."

"So does yours."

"That was just the one time."

"Just face it. Me and Johnny out did you and Flicker."

"That's it! No one can compare us to a british cartoon." Fu then threw a punch at Dukey, then they both start getting into a brawl.


	6. My biggest mistake

We now see two females. One was a yellow dog, wearing a pink shirt and red pants.(She's Brandy from "Brandy and Mr. Wiskers") The other was a white mink with blonde hair and tail, wearing a red outfit.(She's Minerva Mink from "Animaniacs")

"Hi," said Brandy "I'm Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons."

"That wasn't your line." said Minerva.

"Sorry, force of habbit. Can we start over?"

4

3

2

BEEP

"Hi," said Brandy "I'm Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons."

"You did it again!"

"Sorry, one more time."

4

3

2

BEEP

"Hi, I'm Brandy Harrington of the Florida...Darn it."

"Can't you just say the line?"

"Sorry, it's out of my system now so let's just start all over."

4

3

2

BEEP

"Hi, I'm a Disney." said Brandy(finally).

"And I'm a WB." said Minerva.

"Today we would like to tell you how hard it is for us girls working in a career that's mostly for men."

"That's right, since it's considered abuse when a woman gets hurt. Most cartoons are about the guys and push us girls a side. Not everyone can pull it off like me."

"What's that suppost to mean?"

"Well, I'm clearly better in the cartoon business then you."

"What, just cause you do all that eye bug out stuff every time you see a boy? Those tricks are outdated. Now if you want a boy to like you, you pretend you don't like him."

"Oh yeah, like guys go for the deadpan act."

"Well I have dated more guys then YOU."

"Just because I only stared in two episodes doesn't make me bad at love. Besides, I like to keep my boyfriends longer then 12 seconds."

"That's it, go time!" Brandy then pounces on Minerva and they start to get into a cat fight.(AU: Sorry boys, no pictures)


	7. The TechniColor Labcoats

We now see two guys. One of them had blue skin, short black hair in a ponytail, and a stitch under his eye. He was wearing an indego overcoat with black rubber gloves and boots.(He's Dr. Drakken, of 'Kim Possible') The other guy had yellow green skin with long white hair. He was wearing dark green spandex with long black gloves with exposed finger tips, red lens goggles, a weird pot-like helmet with antenni, and a dial on his chest.(He's Dr. Animo, of "Ben 10")

"Hi, I'm a Disney." said Drakken.

"And I'm a WB." said Animo.

"Oh great, it's you."

"What's that suppost to mean?"

"Nothing, I just don't like to be compaired to a shut in."

"What do you mean shut in?"

"Well, first of all you work with dumb animals and have no real henchmen."

"Oh, like I would want some unfocused tramp making crack comments behind my back."

"And second, look at your costume. You look like a UFO freak."

"Well my archenemy IS an alien. Sort of."

"And as you can see, my outfit was made by proffessional designers."

"What kind of man lets stuck up bisexuals tell him how to be evil?"

"Also, my so call clumsiness makes me more likable by the viewers."

"Nobody wants a guy-next-door. They just want good ol science fiction. You see this?" said Animo, as he pointed to his dial "This is my mutater. I came up with it off screen, I built it off screen, I brought a tranasoarus rex to life, and my show made much better ratings then yours."

"Well, my show had four seasons, and two movies."

"So does mine. And a spin off."

"Oh yeah. Well at least my show has better dialog."

"Oh really? 'You think your all that, but your not.' That has to be the worst catchpraise in history. I bet even Underdog can be more clever."

"Well at least I HAVE a catchpraise, so their" said Drakken as he stuck his tounge out. Animo got so angry that he turned the dial which made green lazers come out of his antenni. When it hit Drakken, he turned into a manguled up creature that was the combination of a goat, a flower, and himself. "I hate you so much right now." 


	8. Duck, duck, and away

Credit for this Chapter goes to Nightw02, who not only requested it but also saved me the trouble of thinking up lines. Okay, start the fic.

4

3

2

We now see two anthro ducks. One was black with an orangle delta symbol on his chest, armord gloves and boots, and a squared bill.(he's Danger Duck of "Loonatics Unleashed") The other was white, and wore a purple suit with grey hat and double lined cape.(He's Darkwing Duck)

"Hi, I'm a disney." said Darkwing.

"And I'm a WB." finished Duck, then takes notice of Darkwing "Wait, your MY equivowowlet?"

"So what if I am?"

"It's an insult to my calabur. I am a REAL super/action hero with treamendous power." Duck then shows off a pair of fire balls "Your just a nut in a costume."

"If I told everybody once, I told them a trousand times. You DON'T need stinking super powers, to be a stinking super hero. All I ever need was brains, courage, and a fanbase, and I did just fine. Espeacally againest guys with powers."

"Yeah, along with behind the scenes help from snot beak kids and a pilot who can't drive stick."

"Sometimes, yes, but NOT ALL THE TIME. Unlike that clutsy dog in the bathrobe or Inspector Gadget, I actually AM quite capable of being competent enough to handle certain situations on my own. And that is why I'm the main hero of my own series, and you play second fiddle to a yellow bunny. None of your teammates even call you by your first name."

"Well at least I'm not overshadowed be the guy in metal underwear who ended Ducktales."

"I only have to put up with him once or twice. After that we agreed that I stay in St. Canard, and Giz stays in Duckburg."

"Like you know how crimefighting works. Your your sidekick doesn't even have a costume. That would give away your secret identity, which seems, to me, would be a big-time secret identity giveaway if anybody in Saint Canard other that the nerd your adopted brat hangs around with had an I.Q. over five."

"One: You do NOT get to talk about Gosalyn that way. I will not have my daughter insulted by some futuristic, mutated Daffy Duck clone. Two: Launchpad is actually friends with so many people that he CAN hang around me in both my identities without blowing my secret identity. And three: Like you CAN keep a secret. My base is much better hidden then that oversized saladfork you call home."

"Yeah, but that cheap suited bull and bazaro-you BOTH already know where it is; and MEGAVOLT would ALSO know if he weren't such a brain-fried nutjob, who makes out with a lightbulb. Besides, Negaduck should know who you are too. So, what's stopping that sociopath from just breaking into your home, waiting until you get home from patrol and finishing you off while you're too exhausted to defend yourself. At least the Loonatics' headquarters USUALLY has a good security system in it."

"I hate it when you guys use breaking and entering againest us. Well, as MY Negaverse counterpart, it stands to reason that Negaduck has the a huge ego problem(though I don't know where he gets it). Anyway, that ego means he wants his victory to be over Darkwing Duck; NOT Drake Mallard; even if he DOES know we are the same person. Plus, since I'm one of the extremely few truly challenging opponents Negaduck has, finishing me off in such a plain and simple manner would be too anti-climatic for his tastes."

"This is stupid, I'm leaving." Duck then teleports out.

"Yeah, you better run."


	9. The world is fine

We two guys. One was very thin, had brown messed-up hair, and sloughted. He was wearing a standard white labcoat.(It's Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz, from "Phineas and Ferb") At his right was a pall skined man. He had blond hair and was wearing a light brown military uniform. Another noticable feature, is that his left hand is replaced by a silver dome.(It's Dr. Phineas Phibes, of "Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue")

"Hi, I'm a Disney." said Doofensmirtz.

"And I'm a WB." continued Dr. Phibes. He then looks at Doofensmirtz. "Wait, your my equivelent?"

"Yes," replied Doofensmirtz "What of it?"

"I'm head of a criminal organization, and a professional mastermind. And you...Get beaten by two little boys and their austrailian freak of a pet."

"I understand that austrailian freak is refering to Perry the Platypuss, but what two little boys?" "You know, the one who looks like a shaved bird and the other who looks like a lowercase 'f'."

"No, taht doesn't ring any bells."

"Their names are in the show's...Oh that's right, you never met them. Well that prooves who's better. I know everything about my enemies."

"What, you mean 'Shaggy and Scooby'? You've been beaten by idoit sidekicks, who should of got out of style like the bellbottoms the're wearing."

"Oh, like your plans are any better. You just go after the 'tri-state area', while I aim for the entire world."

"And how exactly that's turning out?"

"You won't be saying that when I become immortal."

"Immortal, eh? You know, I still don't get why people want that so much. It still doesn't mean your any faster, stronger, or smarter, and it takes like 200 years just to prove you got it. Why not go for a super power that works now? Like super strength, or controling water, or producing lightning..."

BZZZZ!

Just then, Dr. Phibes gets covered in painful sparks.

"Don't EVER say that word!"

"What, strength?"

"No."

"Super?"

"No."

"Water?"

"No. Don't ever try to say it." "Lighning?"

BZZZZ!

"Hey, that word makes you malfunction. Neat"

"Oh no, don't you dare."

"Lighning?"

BZZZZ!

"Lighning?"

BZZZZ!

"Lightning, Lightning, Lightning."

!

"Oh, I could do this all day."

"When will it stop." 


	10. Had to do it

We now see Bugs and Mickey, with Mickey holding a cardboard box.

"Hi, I'm a disney." said Mickey.

"And I'm a WB." continued Bugs, who then turned to the box with curiousity "Hey, what'cha got there? And please don't tell me more HSM merchantdise."

"Don't worry, it's not that." Replied Mickey "You know how you guys bought DC Comics?"

"Yeah."

"Well we did the same thing with Marvel Comics."

"Woah, so soon? You can't do that. Nicktoons' still using Iron-Man and the X-Men. We at Cartoon Network are using the mijority of the Marvel-verse right now."

"Yeah, like they enjoy being comical midgets."

"And have shows about Thor and the Avengers coming around the corner"

"You can still do them. They'll be the last time you will, but you can still do them. In the mean time, the nice folks of Marvel gave us a whole mess of characters. Like..." Mickey reaches into the box and pulls out an action figure, still in it's packaging. "This guy." The figure was a purple skined humaniod, with a black mohawk, and was wearing black and red spandix with a gold outline of a diamond pointing upwords, and a matching cape with a Dracula-like neck collar.

"So who is, some punk rock superman?"

"It says here, his name is Gladiator and he's a member of the _Shy-Er_...Shi'ar Imperial Gaurd."

"Right?"

"Okay, so I can't figure out what to do with him. But I've got plenty of others, like..." he puts Gladiator's figure back and pulls out another "This guy." The next one was a caucasian man, who wore a yellow bandana and gold over green spandix with an exposed chest revealing what looks like a dragon tattoo.(Au: You marvel fans would probably reconized him as Iron Fist)

"I don't think your going to go anywhere with a show about a disco leprechaun. And didn't you already use dragon birthmarks for that other show?"

"Good point." Mickey then exchanges them again "How about this one." The next one was a red haired woman in black spandex with white arms, legs, and eyes. Also she had a huge white spider symbol on her stomech.(Au: Arachne)

"Yeah, like your really going somewhere with a sex changed Venom."

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Mickey as he went through some more "Those guys promised me A-list characters, A-LIST!" Bugs then notice one on the group and picked it up.

"What about this one" he said as he showed it to Mickey. It was a cream colored duck in a blue business suit.

"I can't use Howard! Donald would blow a blood vessal." 


	11. Of course you know he IS war

We now see two guys. One was a fat, pink skined man, wearing wearing red gladiator armor. He was bald execpt for a small white beard. He's Ares from "Disney's Hercules".

Standing to his right was someone more serious looking. He was a muscular caucasian man, with long blonde hair. He wore blue over black armor. He's Ares from the Wonder Woman franchise.(AU: To avoid confusing, I'm calling them Red Ares(Disney) and Blue Ares(DC) respectively)

"Hi I'm a Disney." said Red Ares.

"And I'm a DC." finished Blue Ares. Red Ares stared at him in concern "...I mean WB!"

"We're hear to complain about a book series called 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians'."

"This lame excuse for a novel makes us greek gods look silly, and worst of all they made 'Ares' some punk terminator cardboard cutout."

"And the stuff he was made to do. He got humiated by Hephaestus, got his butt kicked by a little boy who can't read, and it turns out he was taking orders from the legitament, half-mortal son of _Hermes_."

"And I didn't think our character could get much worst then him." said Blue Ares, pointing to Red Ares.

"What was that?"

"Well it's true. Between your show, the live-action Hercules, that one cartoon in canada, and myself your the worst interpatation of the greeco/romen war god."

"Your a fine one to talk. You got killed by a GIRL, and gods aren't suppost to get killed."

"She's not just any girl. Hera gave her the physical requirments of an olympian, so it was like fighting a war goddess."

"So, their's still the time you got your plans ruined by some hippie in a pigeon suit."

"Well at least being humiated by Hephaestus is true about you, like when he gave you that bow that nags at you all day."

"Well that doesn't matter, because I'm the only war god here who could do anything."

"What are you saying?"

"Read and weap." He holds up a copy of 'Battle of the Labyrinth' and at the bottom of the spin reads 'Disney Hyperion'.

"I don't believe this. The Olympians of DC comic are lucky that four of us got in their shows. But you have all of greek mythology through 'Hercules', norse mythology when you bought Marvel, Shakespear though 'Gargoyles', and you have rights to the Incan Gods through The Empirer's new whatever and you haven't even touched it! And Now you have the rights to greece AGAIN, just because you own the printing company?"

"As the kids say it now a days, You snooze you lose."

"Oh yeah, here's something else the kids are saying." he summon a fireball, which manifests into a sword "It's go time."

"Now your talking." He throws the book away, and does the same.

"Prepare for..."

"Excuse me." interupted a monotone voice. The camera moves a little to the right and showed it belonged to a thin, purple skined man, wearing a yellow and orange toga.

"Who in tarturus are you?" demanded Blue Ares.

"Trivia, Disney's greek god of where the three roads meet." he introduced "Did you know physist have theorize that if one touches his polar oppasite counterpart, he'll..."

"Yeah, right." Red Ares interupted "Like ethier of us are going to lisson to an Egghead like you. Now let's fight!" Both Ares' then locked swords with each other, only to burst into blue and red dust.

"You know what?" Trivia said to the camera "We lose more war gods that way." 


	12. Two heroes, one gig

We now see Darkwing Duck and someone on his right. He was fairly muscular humanoid with maroon colored skin, but was pale around his mouth and his hand were the same color. He also had red hair, red eyes with slanted pupils, and pointed fingernails that look like claws. He was wearing light weight, blue armor with matching boots, and a belt with a circular red buckle with a black panther's head on it. On his left hip was what looked like a lion's paw, that held a small dagger. That's right folks. It's Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats.

"Hi, I'm a Disney..." said Darkwing.

"And I'm a WB." continued Lion-O.

"Hey Lion-O, check this out." Darkwing then pulled out a comic book of himself.

"Oh, you got a mini-series now." said Lion-O "Good for you."

"Yep, we became business partners with Boom Studios, so a lot of us are getting their own comics."

"Really, Boom Studios? But the always had such deep stories. Like that Irredeemable thing, and..."

"Yeah sure, Whatever." interrupted Darkwing "But the best part is, my old fans were so excited about this, the big wigs decided to make my comic an ON GOING SEIRES! YES!"

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, it's an even better deal then you had with Wild Storm. Another year of this and I'll be back on the..."

"Hey, Big Cat." said a yellow and black robot who just walked by. It was Bumblebee of Transformers Animated. "Can't wait to be working with ya."

"Yeah, sure thing Bumblebee." replied Lion-O, feeling awkward.

"What was that all about?" said Darkwing.

"Oh that, well. You see, well..."

"What's a matter, cat got your tongue? Spit it out!"

"Okay, I didn't to tell you this. But the guys at Studio 4c is giving us a remake."

"WHAT!"

"Since they did so well with Transformers Animated, they wanted to revive another old show. And they chose us."

"I use to bug Tad for a spin-off of MY show for years and had no response. Twenty years later, I heard I was getting a comic book deal and order it months in advance. Then when St. Canard's local store wasn't getting any, I went two towns over just to get this issue. They didn't even drew me right, my bill's NOT that big. And now, I hear that the superhero team that was THIRTY years out of work is getting their own show. And I suppose you invited the original cast too."

"Actually, Larry Kenney is joining us again. But he's going to play my father though. It's kind of like the time Adam West guest starred on..."

"That's not fair. Where's MY new show. Where's my celebrity voice. Where's the JUSTICE!" Darkwing then got red with anger.

"Calm down, Drake. Calm down." said Lion-O. With that, DW slowly went back to his usual white self. "Believe it or not, I was in the same predicament as you are now. Back in early 2000, all those other 80s cartoons like Transformers, Ninja Turtles, and He-Man were all getting revived. But we couldn't figure out with our large fan base and fine art, why we weren't getting a new show. And like you said before, the best work we could find was as a short lived comic under WildStorm."

"Very interesting. Does this biography have a point?"

"All I'm saying is, maybe the guys at Boom Studios are helping you guys. Maybe once Disney realizes how much your fans love you, they'll start reviving some of their best characters. Even you."

"You know, your right. I shouldn't get mad...I should get _dangerous_."

"Hey, if that doesn't work out. I could sneak you in as a mutant, if you can do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Well as you may, or may not know. I'm Lord of the ThunderCats, but the folks at Rankin/Bass forgot to get me a lady..."

"I think Kiara already has a boyfriend."

"Darn."

Darkwing Duck(c) of Disney  
Lion-O(c) of Warner Bros.  
Bumblebee(c) of Hasbro 


End file.
